jezebelversefandomcom-20200216-history
Apocalyptic World AU
Set out much like the Fallout games, in a nuclear-destroyed wasteland, John and Jezebel must do their best to survive in their fucked up world, now taken over by mutant monsters, zombies and power hungry maniacs. This AU was made with BabyseaturtlesBabyseaturtles' DeviantArt page: https://www.deviantart.com/babyseaturtles; features our version of the Scooby Doo gang. It would occur before John and Jezebel get Cairo - after the Christmas party. Story * Set out like the Fallout games and other survival type games * Make reference to: - Scooby Doo on Zombie Island - Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf - Fallout games - Silent Hill Games - Walking Dead series (game and tv) - Resident Evil Series * The world is set in Louisiana, New Orleans - more so the swamp and bayou areas. * Starting point in the AU? John and Jezebel being on a case in New Orleans - hence the setting -. John going over the events of what happened. * The AU is set out as POV - there is a log book throughout the whole base, in which characters can write in of the events that happened. This means each character gets a POV section. * The apocalypse is actually down to humans for once, and John makes a comment he knew the end of the world would eventually come down to humans in the log book. The case would be unrelated but in Louisiana due to it being set there; they were there meeting up with Swamp Thing and doing something for him. * Early on in the AU, a dog begins following John and Jezebel around; they call him Charlie. Unfortunately, while out looking for food with John, they end up being ambushed. John ends up seriously injured, but survives only just, while Charlie is killed protecting him. He stumbles back to their bunker, having just buried the dog’s corpse, and Jezebel is instantly helping him over to the bed to patch him up (while asking where Charlie is). * Charlie being killed puts a strain on John and Jezebel’s relationship - mostly because they put a lot of effort into protecting that dog from dangers. They argue a lot more than they used to, and are at each other’s throats a lot more, though it does mend to a certain point over time. * The Scooby gang team up with John and Jezebel. * Their relationship becomes much better after meeting the Scooby gang and they - not fully - put the event behind them. All of them make sure their bunker is in a secure place so it doesn't fall in on them, mostly because John goes around the Scooby gang’s hideout and criticizes it for not being secure. Each team has a mode of transport - the Scooby gang have the mystery machine (though a lot more modified to cope with the harsh lands), and John and Jezebel have a 4x4 type van. * Catrina is introduced; because of her looking a lot like one of the monsters they’ve faced, she is attacked by both Fred and John - who have a ‘who is the alpha male’ type contest going on -. Velma ends up stopping them, and comforting Catrina. * John and Jezebel get attacked by a group of Helltahs, and one of them yanks on Jezebel's hair, causing her to fall to the ground. Luckily John comes to the rescue before it could tear her apart. But, due to the fear of it possibly happening again, Jezebel corners herself off in the bunker, which is where she slices her long hair off with a knife. John comes in - a short time later - and sees her. He sees her hunched over and crying into her hands. He walks over to her and tells her it's alright, and possibly making the comment that he's always wanted to see her with short hair or/and that it's sexy on her (causing her to giggle). Catrina could try to help too and tell her that short hair isn't so bad and that it helps keep from being too hot or something? Seeing as Catrina has short hair most of the time. * At a future point, John and Jezebel end up finding Chas and his daughter (Geraldine); upon being rather excited of finding each other (and them not being dead), John and Chas end up hugging for a rather long time. Jezebel comforts Geraldine over losing her mother. Chas makes a comment on John’s new look. Jezebel takes to the role of helping to care for Geraldine. * John, Chas and Jezebel have a 3 way relationship - poly-relationship? Kind of like a pack. They’re all close knitted too. * Zed is almost bitten by a mutant monster, which is how she’s introduced; she was with Jim Corrigan, when they’re attacked. Jim makes a distraction for Zed to get away, but is taken down (later comes back as the spectre), and Zed is cornered. Luckily, Jezebel and Daphne come in and save her. Jezebel recognises her and they take her back to the bunker, against Daphne’s complaints that the bunker is going to get crowded thanks to her. * Daphne and Jezebel don’t get on; Jezebel doesn’t like Daphne so much because she reminds her of a bully that she had during high school. Daphne, in turn, doesn’t like Jezebel either - unknown reasons. Though, after an event they become closer and actually get along. * ?Jezebel ending up pregnant - via John - and having to be put on the sidelines. This causes her to become stressed. She struggles a bit. The group end up moving bases a few times, so John always makes sure there’s a safe and easy route for her to take, even if she insists that she can handle the dangerous one. * John and Jezebel finding out that a large company is behind the Apocalypse as they survive; they find different information on them. Characters Involved * Ariella * Catrina * Charlie * Chas Chandler * Daphne Blake * Fred Jones * Geraldine Chandler * Jezebel Connelly * John Constantine * Matthew * Scooby Doo * Scrappy Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Velma Dinkley * Zed Martin Creatures Ambuk: Likes to lure vulnerable people in with what they need (i.e. food); pretty much pounces them. It likes to torture its prey, before eating them bit by bit. They’re pretty much lonesome creatures. Long, and skinny. Horns protruding off the top of their heads. Dresses rather casually and smart. Intelligent. Inspired by Laughing Jack, the DreamweaverDreamweaver Wiki Page: http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Dreamweaver and the Freak of Crystal CoveFreak Of Crystal Cove Wiki Page: http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Freak_of_Crystal_Cove Bloodletters: Something that is, or resembles vampires in some way; this is maybe how Catrina is confused for one. The creatures could also be like Dark LilithDark Lilith Wiki Page: http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Lilith in some way, like how they dress; some of them could have wings which resemble those of dragons. Use screeches to cut off attackers; use distressed animal noises to lure prey. Cripplefruits: Creatures that resemble the little weird avocados affected by the waste left over from the Destroido Company, like owls that have weird tongues. They cut their prey down from the ankles, and paralyzing their victims (with piercing tong). They look approachable, since they just look like Owl shaped Avocados, but are not. Very sharp talons and beak. Same size as Northern Saw-what Owls; designed like Great Horned Owls. Slightly pudgy looking. Feet tuck under itself when in-flight. Fople: Also an effect of those that were outside when the nuclear bomb went off, these were once people. They’re quite vicious, especially if approached by a normal person/ someone not physically affected by the bomb. They have sharp fangs, and finned feet/ hands. These tend to stick in packs. Colours include: different shades of green (mostly olive or army green), navy blue, or dark red. Great/ fast swimmers. Inspired by the Smooze and the Slime mutantSlime Mutant Wiki Page: http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Slime_Mutant Helltahs: A type of demon dog/ hellhound; it has almost cheetah like speed, so it is warned not to approach or be anywhere near this dog. It’s long legs allow it to leap long distances and can catch its prey within seconds. It’s brown with tan patches. Like wolves, they hunt in packs - often the females are mostly seen since they are the ones to go out hunting. Protective of their young (which are approachable and they often approach anyone, especially for food or to be petted) Inspired by Cerberus, and the HodagHodag Wiki Page: http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hodag_of_Horror The Mange: Aka the mangey ones. Something like werecats or maybe werewolves- like mutant domestic pets - so they look larger and will be a bit human like. Animal/ human hybrids. Depending on the animal that they’re cross with, some are very violent and predatory. Some are quite approachable and friendly. Inspired by Creeping CreaturesCreeping Creatures Wiki Page: http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Creeping_Creatures Mutant Food A lot of food changed during the nuclear blast due to the soils absorbing the chemicals; a lot of food changed mutant. Some of the foods are sweet (more the dessert type), but most are vicious and rogue. Inspired by the mutant pumpkinsMutant Pumpkins Wiki Page: https://scoobydoo.fandom.com/wiki/Pumpkin_monsters_(Scooby-Doo_and_the_Witch%27s_Ghost) in the Scooby Doo and The Witch’s GhostScooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost IMDb page: https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0196931/ movie. Zombies: though a little more than just rotten, they would have skin that looks melted. These are the people who were caught in the nuclear blast. Sticking to the stereotypical zombie, most types aren’t very fast and dim minded, though there are a couple of types that can reach sprinting speeds when extremely hungry. These can vary in description, as they all died in various ways/ locations. Gallery References Category:Alternate universes